


The Mattress War

by JennTheMastermind



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Bellarke-Relationship, Clarke is so emotionally beaten down and stressed, Detective!Bellamy, F/M, I hope her trip alone helps her, It's really sad but honestly I don't think it could've ended any better, Modern AU, One-Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Who else is dead after that finale?, doctor!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennTheMastermind/pseuds/JennTheMastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bellamy launches Clarke off their air mattress, she decides to get revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mattress War

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off this prompt (http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/113089244571/imagine-your-otp-having-to-share-an-air-mattress) from otpprompts.tumblr.com.

Who knew air mattresses could be so comfortable? Clarke thought as she sank deeper into one. She and Bellamy had yet to purchase an actual mattress for their new apartment, so the inflatable one was their substitute of choice.

Clarke felt sleep pulling at her the moment her blankets settled against her and her pillow finally became cooperative. The apartment was silent in Bellamy’s absence and, coupled with the curtained windows that repelled the Walden city lights, she found it lured her further to sleep. 

Her internship at Phoenix Memorial, while what she wanted, was utterly exhausting. She’d been worked too hard for too long and the stress was finally weighing on her. The most horrifically harsh doctor, Dr. Tsing, had been watching Clarke with her ever-judging and reproachful eye. Clarke assumed Tsing’s particular interest in her, out of all the other interns, may be some result of an ill-conceived hatred of her mother, the top surgeon of the Hospital, Dr. Abby Griffin.

Clarke groaned as she thought about Dr. Tsing. She turned her face further into the pillow to forget about the undeserved criticism she’d given her that night. Clarke knew how to dispose of a catheter. It was already the most inglorious duty assigned without being yelled at in front of the other interns.

The soft opening of the door and the click that followed made Clarke more attentive to Bellamy’s quiet footfalls. She heard the rustle of his clothes as he peaked into their bedroom before going to the dresser and grabbing his pajama pants. He snuck away as silently as he could into the bathroom and a smile graced Clarke’s lips.

Bellamy had only just begun to work for the Walden Police Department, by recruitment of its Chief, Kane, but he was already making his way to become a detective. With this fast rise through the ranks, it kept him away late most nights. Clarke didn’t mind and neither did he; neither of them were usually home this early in the evening anyway, regardless of it being past midnight.

In the time it took him to finish up in the bathroom and change, Clarke had drifted to the edge of sleep. Her body was sunk comfortably into the air mattress and the blankets kept out the chill spring air. She was actually beginning to think she might get a solid six hours of sleep; maybe even seven.

Until, however, she was promptly tossed into the air with a shriek when Bellamy flopped onto the mattress. With her weight no match for his, Clarke landed a decent foot or two from their substitute bed; completely displaced from her haven of comfort and sleep.

“Bellamy Blake!” Clarke threatened, but he couldn’t hear her. He was too busy laughing. 

She huffed her blonde hair out of her face. The wooden floor was both hard and cold; she could feel her hip begin to throb from how she landed.

“Come on, Princess, that was pretty hilarious,” Bellamy continued to laugh, his words barely audible through his amusement.

“It was not.”

“For you. You should see your face right now.”

Clarke scrambled onto the air mattress, picking up her pillow and smacking him with it. While this did little to calm her every-growing, vision-blurring frustration, it did plenty to make him laugh more.

“You are such an ass, Bellamy!”

“I thought you said I was only an ass half the time, Princess?” He sobered for just a moment, chuckling out her nickname.

“Well,” Clarke thought quickly as she threw her pillow back into place, “I lied.”

Clarke let her body follow in suit of the pillow, knowing she couldn’t launch him as he did her but still somewhat hopeful. She rolled onto her side, her back to him, as she pulled her blanket up to her torso.

“Clarke,” he implored her with the nerve to still be laughing. “Come on.”

She felt the heat of his body against her back as he slid closer. He pressed a kiss into her shoulder, just where it met her neck. She shrugged him off. He tried again, this time by attempting to get under the blanket with her.

Clarke pulled it away from him. If she had been thinking reasonably, without her present exhaustion and sleep deprivation, she’d see she was merely cranky. But, it was her exhaustion and sleep deprivation making her cranky, so of course she couldn’t think reasonably.

“You don’t deserve to share this blanket with me after that,” she mumbled, resorting to pulling it over her shoulder.

Undiscouraged by her refusal, Bellamy wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her against his body anyway. He gently placed a kiss to her head and then another one that lingered just below her ear.

“In the morning,” he murmured, his breath warm on her neck, “you’re going to laugh at this.”

“Whatever,” Clarke sighed.

She wouldn’t admit that Bellamy’s warmth helped send her to sleep quicker than when she was alone.

_-_-_-_-_-_

In the morning, Clarke woke before Bellamy. She dressed and went through her morning routine quieter than he’d gone through his evening one the night before.

As she brushed her teeth, leaning against the bedroom doorway, she watched him sleep. He’d taken the blanket she’d left and pulled most of it over himself, rolling onto his back and taking up most of the mattress. His chest lifted and lowered silently and his brown hair was messy against the pillows. He seemed peaceful, as though he was enjoying some much needed rest.

Quietly, Clarke walked forward and pulled the plug on the side of the air mattress. She receded back to the bathroom and waited.

She rinsed out her mouth of any toothpaste and heard a groggy question of “What the hell?” followed by a louder and more annoyed “Clarke!”

Clarke had to stop herself from victoriously sauntering into the bedroom and hardly succeeded. She raised an eyebrow, not bothering to hide her laughing smile at seeing Bellamy on the deflated mattress. 

“Come on, Princess, that was pretty hilarious,” she mocked his words from last night.

Clarke relished the glare he shot her and turned away laughing. He was just as much an early morning person as she was a late night person, especially when there was a rude awakening involved.

“You’re right, Bellamy! I am laughing this morning,” Clarke teased while she walked to the bathroom again.

She was twisting pieces of her hair back when Bellamy appeared behind her, glaring further with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

“A deflated mattress? Is that the best you got, Princess?”

Clarke didn’t turn around until she’d tied her hair in place. She leaned back against the counter, raising an eyebrow at him.

“You’ve started a war you don’t know how to end,” he glowered.

Clarke raised both her eyebrows at him this time, “I started this war? No-”

Her denial was snuffed out by a kiss as Bellamy pulled her against him. His hands were as warm on her arms as his chest was under her fingers. Clarke kissed him back, smoothing her hands up to tangle in his hair that rested against his neck.

“I didn’t start this,” Clarke breathed against his lips, “but I do know how to end it.”

Bellamy smirked, whispering, “Alright, but where do we end it? You deflated our bed.”

“The couch is always nice.”

“Fair enough. Truce, then?”

Clarke hummed in agreement. Bellamy pulled her close, kissing her and leading them away.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write and after that damn finale I think we all need some fun-loving Bellarke? Yes? Yes, okay.  
> Please leave comments! I love hearing your feedback :)  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Also, I'm truealphabellamy.tumblr.com


End file.
